homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015- Re-Awoken Royalty
03:05 -- regalReincarnation RR began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 03:05 -- RR: ❋ Hello! ❋ AG: hellδ RR: ❋ Who are you? ❋ AG: Oh, I αm Eribus Mδirαi AG: Uh... Whδ might yδu be? RR: ❋ My name is Lila! I am Arty's wife! ❋ RR: ❋ :/ ❋ RR: ❋ MY NAME IS Lila ❋ RR: ❋ Why does it do this ❋ RR: ❋ it won't let me tell you my name! ❋ RR: ❋ I guess Lila will do. ❋ AG: Well... Thαt is... Certαiηly δdd... AG: Well, its ηice tδ meet yδu theη Lilα AG: Sδ... Whαt is mαrriαge exαctly? I've heαrd it iη pαssiηg frδm the humαηs αηd whαt Lδrreα hαs sαid RR: ❋ Oh! It is where we agree that we will give each other high ranks in our organizations, so that our children will have high ranks and can carry on after us! ❋ AG: is thαt sδ? RR: ❋ Yes! ❋ AG: Sδ yδur sδciety is structured αrδuηd these rαηks iη δrgαiηizαtiδη theη? RR: ❋ OH very much so! ❋ AG: Yδu αre bδth δf rδyαlty αηd α cδηsδrt δf Arty's lαηd, cδrrect? Is thαt αηy bit αwkwαrd? I meαη, cδuηtiηg the differeηces αηd αll RR: ❋ Well, he hasn't seen me yet. I'm apparently a Seer of Time? If the Thief Lorrea is to be believed! ❋ AG: Wαit... Hδw cαη yδu be the Seer δf Time? I thδught Ceηerδ held thαt regαrd? Aηd whαt dδ yδu meαη, 'ηδt seeη yδu yet'... This is α bit δmiηδus RR: ❋ Oh! Thief Lorrea did some weird... thing. She touched my body, and then I woke up in this one. I am very tall now. ❋ RR: ❋ I wonder what kind of creature I am though. I thought I was going to be like Arty. ❋ RR: ❋ But I'm shaped differently. ❋ AG: I'm ηδt quite fδllδwiηg whαt yδu αre tryiηg tδ tell me here AG: is there αηy mδre descriptive terms yδu cαη relαy tδ me? RR: ❋ Um... I am lumpy. I am not fuzzy all over anymore... I know! I'll send you a picture. I think this thing takes pictures. ❋ -- regalReincarnation RR sends DCIM_0000000037.png -- AG: Oh well RR: ((it is obviously Lila, if you've ever seen her. if not, it's a random human girl)) AG: It seems mδst likely thαt yδu αre quite the sαme species αs Arty is, frδm whαt hαs beeη described tδ me δf humαηs, yδu fit the mαrk RR: ❋ That works, I guess. ❋ RR: ❋ I hope he likes it ❋ AG: Dδ yδu recαll hδw yδu αquired such fδrm? RR: ❋ I don't have any soot to shake out of my hair anymore. ❋ RR: ❋ As I said. Thief Lorrea. ❋ AG: I might hαve tδ αsk Lδrreα αbδut this theη... But I αm mδst certαiη thαt if Arty did lδve yδu, theη α chαηge iη lδδks wδη't mαtter RR: ❋ Okay! I'm going to go sit by him! Hopefully he'll wake up soon! ❋ RR: ❋ Have a good night Eribus. ❋ AG: Thαηk yδu, αηd yδu tδδ Lilα RR: ❋ :D ❋ -- regalReincarnation RR gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 03:28 -- Category:Lilah Category:Eribus